1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electro-magnetic prime movers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes inductors and some prime movers with singular coils. The problem with singular coils is reversing the current causes heat loss and control problems. The Inventor""s approach uses a single cylinder with two separate coils which are controlled with on/off switches. Thus, the current is merely interrupted and not reversed, resulting in lower heat losses and a more efficient engine.
A first object of the invention is to provide an electric-powered prime mover.
A second object of the invention is to provide an electric motor that will operate submersed in fluid.
A third object of the invention is to provide a quiet piston motor.
A fourth object of the invention is to provide a low friction loss motor.
A fifth object of the invention is to provide a magnetically stimulated electric system for reciprocating a mass.